Like My Gay Brother
by YaoiPhox
Summary: Itachi and Kisame have been BFF's forever but when Kisame becomes a star athlete Itachi feels they're drifting apart. His emotions begin to make him feel sick-literally. KISAITA - Yaoi - Smut at End - Safe on dA  YaoiPhox


Kisame Hoshigaki was Shinobi High's star athlete. If he had not been so athletic, however, he would have been a complete outcast. His strange appearance made him a prime target for bullying when he was younger and exclusion when he began to tower over even the largest teacher. This was not the case any longer. Now he was an athlete and the best of athletes could get away with murder-literally.

He was often crowded by his teammates, fans, and cheerleaders since he had impressed everyone with his abilities. Before all of the fame though, only one student dared to even be seen around him. He himself was an outcast but by his own accord. It was a loner by the name Itachi Uchiha. Ever since his family mysteriously died, not even his little brother, Sasuke, wanted anything to do with him. The reason behind why the two outcasts even met and became friends was an oddity.

Itachi was known as the smartest and most talented student in the district. Kisame had been a freak and a scary freak at that. Their size difference was incredible and it was fact that they had nothing in common. However they got along just fine regardless of their differences.

Since Kisame had become popular, less and less of Itachi had been seen. Instead, one of the cheerleaders had replaced Itachi. She was always seen by the athlete's side. Unlike the Uchiha, she had no problem in crowds. The cheerleader Samantha Samehada seemed to thrive off of them. Naturally, this caused tension among the trio. Tension Kisame was oblivious to.

"Hey Itachi!" Kisame shouted, seeing his friend head for the library.

"Oh... Kisame..." Itachi stopped at the door, turning to face him.

"That's all? No 'hey Kisame, nice game last night'?" Kisame pouted slightly.

"You know I don't go to those stupid things." He drawled. "Where's Sam?"

"She's at home sick." He replied, opening the door for Itachi. "She's been throwing up in the morning a lot lately."

"You don't say..." Itachi grumbled, unsurprised.

"So why are you in the library today?" The football star inquired. "You should be home, partying. It's a Saturday afternoon. You're like the only one here."

"That's just how I like it." He murmured, scanning the shelves after returning some books.

"So should I leave?" Kisame yawned.

"No... Unless you want to..." Itachi replied, grabbing a large book off the shelf.

"Nah, I might as well do my homework while I'm here." Kisame grinned. "Have you read any good books lately? I need to do a book report."

"None that would interest you." He said, rolling his eyes.

"Could you help me find a book?" Kisame pleaded, grabbing Itachi's hand and giving him the best puppy-dog look he could.

"F-Fine." Itachi flushed, yanking his hand away. "I think I know a good section for you."

Kisame followed Itachi around the library until they reached a section for teens. Once there Itachi requested to see Kisame's assignment. He expertly skimmed through the various titles and then pulled off a book with a steady hand. It was a decently sized book with an interesting cover. He handed it to Kisame explaining it was a fictional romance book about an athlete.

"Sweet." Kisame said with a perverted grin.

"Don't expect much."

Itachi rolled his eyes then went over to pluck a few graphic novels off the shelf and into a bag. Then he left for the nonfiction section, leaving Kisame behind. The athlete frowned, looking around. He caught up with the Uchiha at checkout.

"Itachi, um..." Kisame blushed slightly. "I don't have a card so could you...?" He offered Itachi the book.

"Of course..." Itachi sighed. "But you have to pay any late fees." He replied, adding the book to his stack on the counter.

"Hey Itachi, are you doing anything later tonight?" Kisame inquired casually while the librarian checked out his books.

"No, why?" He replied. "Need help with your homework?"

"Yeah. If you could." He grinned. "Come by around five."

–

"Sasuke, have you been playing in my bathroom?" Itachi shouted.

"Why?" The younger Uchiha shouted back from the bedroom.

"My hair ties are gone and so are my headbands." He growled, brushing his hair.

"Oh yeah, Naruto came by with Sakura. They wanted to play dress up." Sasuke finally arrived at the bathroom. "Where are you even going?"

"Kisame's." He huffed, blushing faintly.

"Oh." Sasuke blinked. "Just go with your hair down."

"I guess I have to. I lost the one I was wearing earlier." Itachi sighed, putting down the brush. "I'll be back before eight so try not to do anything stupid. No parties and brush your teeth."

"Jeez. You're not mom." Sasuke glowered, marching back to his room.

"Kids these days." Itachi sighed, grabbing his messenger bag.

He started to shut off all the lights then headed out to the family car. He backed out then drove over to Kisame's neighborhood. He had to slam on his brakes as some kids ran across the street to Kisame's house. The number one athlete was throwing a wild house party and Itachi had foolishly agreed to come.

As the antisocial teenager parked a decent ways away from the party, he went over his rules. No leaving a drink unattended, stay wide awake and alert the entire time, and trust no one. He shuddered at the recollection of all the stories he had read about in the news about teenager parties. He had half a mind to leave but he was now worrying for Kisame.

He got out of the car and marched up to the door. He pulled his hair around to cover his face like a veil then knocked. He was surprised when Sam opened the door instead of Kisame. He explained why he was here and she smiled, leading him into the crowded and trashed house. Kisame was in the kitchen preparing drinks. Thankfully it was not as crowded as the rest of the house.

"Ah good! You made it, Itachi." He grinned, offering Itachi a bottle of beer.

"What the hell is this?" He hissed. "You know I hate parties."

"Sam thought it would be good for you." He elbowed his friend, winking, "Loosen up."

"I could be studying." He replied shortly.

"... Hey Itachi... You look pretty with your hair down like that..." Kisame blinked, finding a distraction in his somewhat drunken stupor.

"I do not." Itachi blushed deeply, turning away when Kisame's face became uncomfortably close. "Look, do you still need my help or did you just say that to get me here?"

"Of course I need your help, Itachi. Just not with that and not tonight. Sam, finish the drinks for me." Kisame said, grabbing Itachi's wrist. "Come with me, I want to show you something."

Itachi sighed, allowing Kisame to drag him to the surprisingly quiet and abandoned backyard. Kisame carefully stumbled around the garden over to an old fashioned tree house. Itachi blinked, watching Kisame climb up a sturdy rope. He had not expected Kisame to have a tree house since he had no friends as a child.

"Come up here." Kisame called, beckoning Itachi to join him.

The Uchiha sighed and climbed up the ladder Kisame had to drop down. Kisame helped pull Itachi over the tree house's ledge, purposefully falling back. They both blushed as Itachi was between Kisame's legs rather than on top of them like the athlete had intended. Itachi quickly got up and looked around the barren tree house. Only a sword and a few shark-themed decorations and toys littered the ground.

"I probably should have cleaned up." The larger teen grinned, looking around with Itachi.

"Is this where you bring your girls?" Itachi mumbled, trying to joke.

"Nah. I bring them in the closet." Kisame chuckled.

"Ah..." Itachi felt uneasy now and sat on a large plush shark.

"What's wrong?" He inquired worriedly. "I thought you'd like it up here more than down, with the party."

"The noise gave me a headache..." He sighed, "I just want to rest now."

"Okay. I'll come back up for you when the party ends."

–

After Itachi woke up from his nap, he saw it was pitch black. He started to panic, wondering where he was and whether he had been kidnapped. Then he nearly lost his footing and remembered the tree house. He sighed in slight relief and felt around for the ladder. He climbed down from the tree house then headed into the eerily dark, quiet house.

He saw a little light coming from upstairs and followed it. He was worried about Kisame, thinking through tonight's actions. He was certain Kisame had been drinking yet he desperately wished his friend had done something most drunk men do-hit on a pretty boy. For years now, he had been having unclean thoughts about his friend. Right before he became an athlete he was going to confess his attraction. Although, he never considered Kisame had been straight...

Until he walked into the teen's room and saw Samehada laying on him under the covers.

"... Kisame." Itachi finally managed to say, his throat too tight to work on words. "Kisame, I'm going to go home now..."

There was no response and Itachi left, his heart shattered. It had been looking up until that point. Although he had said to his stuffed animals it would not surprise him if Samehada was pregnant, he never really hated her or believed it. Now that he knew Kisame was one of her sexual partners, the thought sickened Itachi.

When he got inside, he was surprised to find Sasuke waiting with crossed arms. He almost appeared pouting rather than mad to Itachi. Sasuke demanded where he had been and scolded him for staying out late. Any other day, that would have amused the older Uchiha. Unfortunately, Itachi was still somewhat shocked by what he felt was a betrayal.

"I lost him, brother." The older Uchiha sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"Kisame?" Sasuke blinked, well aware of his brother's crush on his friend.

"He's straight as a board, Sasuke." Itachi groaned, burying his head in a pillow. "That and he might already have a child with that stupid cheerleading whore."

"Samehada?" Sasuke inquired.

"Yeah." He sighed, "That bitch that replaced me after he got lost in popularity."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's dreary mood and left him to mope alone. He looked outside to see it was light and glanced at the clock. Already it was six in the morning so he decided to get a bowl of cereal. Before he could pour the milk, however, a knock was heard on the door. He grumbled, setting the carton down before going to answer.

"What the hell do you want?" He scowled.

"Is Itachi here?" The blue teenager asked, somewhat surprised by Sasuke's sudden hostility.

"Maybe. Why do you care?" Sasuke demanded.

"He's been my friend for years, why wouldn't I care when he suddenly leaves?" Kisame whined, impatient to get in.

"He's in his room. Enter at your own risk." He drawled, going back to the kitchen.

Kisame thanked him and headed for the most familiar room in the house. He would normally barge in but Sasuke's warning was fresh in his mind. He knocked rapidly on the door, stopping as he heard movement. Itachi opened tge door, expecting his brother. Unfortunately, when he was around his brother he had no issues with being in his briefs and nothing else.

"Kisame!" He felt his face explode with a red heat and slammed the door in his friend's face, rushing about the room to pull on some clothes.

"Ow..." Kisame whined, rubbing his face when Itachi opened the door again.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi managed to say, dressed in a baggy sweater that Kisame had left there during a sleepover.

"I was worried because you weren't in the tree house." Kisame told the older Uchiha.

"I thought you would come and get me before it got dark..." He paused then added, "and cold."

"I'm really sorry, Itachi. Sam needed my help with something..." Kisame muttered guiltily.

"Help with what?" Itachi snapped.

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone..."

"That she's pregnant?" Itachi scoffed.

"How did you...?" Kisame gaped then shook his head, "You really are sharp, Itachi." He grinned.

"Get out of my room."

"What? Why?" The athlete said, shocked and confused.

"Because. I want to be alone." Itachi said with a glare.

"But Itachi-" Kisame was unable to finish, already pushed out the door.

–

On Monday, Kisame walked through the hallway with some teammates and a cheerleader or two. However he was feeling very much alone. None of them really understood him. They only liked him for his skill and maybe his false personality, his mask. Sam was stuck at home, throwing up and Itachi had yet to be seen.

All of Kisame's calls and house visits were ignored. He wondered what he could have done or said to offend his second family. That was how he referred to the two brothers. His parents were hardly ever around but every once in awhile they would drop in. They had only heard about Itachi while they had met Sam personally.

Kisame finally made it to the cafeteria and managed to get rid of his group. He felt much better without them though again he felt empty. He searched the cafeteria for a familiar, friendly face. He saw Sasuke sitting at a table with his blond friend and approached.

"Where's your brother?" Kisame asked the younger Uchiha.

"Where do you think?" He sighed, aggravated his flirting had been interrupted.

"Um... Home?"

"Library." The blond said.

Kisame felt somewhat embarrassed that the freshman knew where Itachi would be while he had not even considered thinking of Itachi's favorite hangouts. He rarely went to any with him since meeting Sam. He thanked the pair then left the cafeteria for the library next to it. Itachi was on a computer, fingers dancing swiftly and gracefully over the keyboard.

"Itachi?" He wondered if the smaller was still mad at him.

"I'm busy, Hoshigaki." Ouch, last name.

"Sorry..." He murmured, deflated even further. "Will you be busy after school too?"

"Yes. I have to work." He replied, glancing briefly at the taller.

"Oh... What about tomorrow?" He tried not to sound too desperate.

"Busy."

"Too busy to see a movie and have dinner with my family?" Abruptly the typing sound ceased.

"Family? You want me to meet your parents?" Itachi turned away from the screen

"Yeah, they said I could bring you along." Kisame smiled, glad to see his friend's very slight eagerness-it was well-known the Uchiha family was extremely reserved and rarely made a big deal of their emotions.

"I will consider it... I would like to be home before eight though..."He glared and Kisame wondered if he was still bitter over the party.

"I promise." He paused. "Unless there's a movie or other entertainment involved."

–

"Sasuke please help me..."

Although he still knew of Kisame to be unattainable he still grew nervous. His feelings for the shark were immortal. Sasuke finally made it to his brother in the bathroom, shaking his head as he helped brush Itachi's hair. The older Uchiha's hands were busy fiddling with a tie. Kisame's parents were not rich like his and Sasuke's but they were well-off.

Their job in the entertainment career required them to travel, often leaving their adopted son home alone with a relative or neighbor to check in on him. Although Itachi had never really met nor known them, he considered them to be good loving parents. Kisame would tell him a little about them and based on that he had compiled some notes for tonight's meeting.

"Do you want to leave your hair down, brother?" Sasuke murmured, pulling his fingers through the elder's silky long black hair.

"Yes. Well, maybe... I'll take some accessories just in case." Itachi stood, "Can you get the keys?"

"Brother, Kisame's been waiting outside for you for half an hour already." Sasuke informed him bluntly.

"What?" Itachi panicked, darting out the door.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame greeted him with his usual sharp grin. "Ready to leave? He said, opening the back door of a nice black car.

"Sorry I was late." Itachi apologized, sliding into the back seat.

"Hey there!" A very feminine male smiled from the passenger seat. "My name's Haku. I'm Kisame's mom."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Itachi." Itachi introduced himself, moving away to give Kisame more room.

"We know." Haku giggled. "My husband's name is Zabuza, by the way.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" He inquired once the door had closed.

"Me? I'm twenty-one." Haku smiled. "Zabuza here is forty-two."

"That's quite an age gap." Itachi noted.

"Yeah..." Haku blushed. "I was a freshman when we met... He was a janitor." He giggled.

"Haku, stop. You're going to gross the poor kid out." Zabuza grumbled in embarrassment.

"Fine..." Haku pouted.

"You never told me your parents were both guys." Itachi whispered to Kisame.

"I didn't think it mattered. Do you have a problem with it?" Kisame frowned, hoping that was not the case.

"Of course not." He huffed, pressing his face against the cool window. "My little brother's gay, you know."

"Really? Sasuke with the Fan club filled with girls?" The athlete was stunned.

"Yeah." He murmured, closing his eyes.

"We'll be at the restaurant soon." Kisame informed him.

At the restaurant, Kisame helped Itachi out in a gentleman-like fashion. He even held the door open for him. Itachi stifled any sign of hope that rose inside him though, mind still dwelling on that scene at the party. Zabuza and Haku followed behind then, getting in front to speak to the waiter. Itachi was surprised to see Haku in a dress but kept quiet. He actually thought his friend's 'mom' looked good in it.

After were seated at a booth and handed menus, conversation continued. Haku, despite his husband's begging, continued to tell their love tale. Itachi listened, scanning his menu and occasionally glanced at Kisame from behind it. He was ignoring his parents, giving a sigh every once in a while.

"What's wrong, Kisame?" Itachi whispered.

"Nothing... Just wondering why you've been avoiding me..." He answered with a hint of bitterness.

"Oh. I have?" Itachi blinked, deciding to play dumb.

"Yes, you have." Kisame growled. "Now explain."

"I haven't been avoiding you, Kisame." Itachi lied easily.

"But-"

"Are you ready to order?" A waitress had arrived.

"Almost. We will order some drinks and a salad though." Haku smiled, "I'll have some hot chocolate. Zabuza will take some beer and what would you kids like?" Itachi still had trouble seeing Haku as a guy but he smiled politely, answering water while Kisame ordered a soda. "So you watch your figure too, dear?"

"Not really. I'm just used to water and I couldn't afford anything else."

Kisame and his parents blinked, staring at the Uchiha. Haku was surprised and Zabuza looked upset, quickly shifting his gaze to his son. Kisame was frowning and that was what made Itachi worry that he had said something wrong.

"Kisame, didn't you tell him we were paying? Where are your manners?" Zabuza scolded.

"You poor thing. Do you need money?" Haku said piteously to Itachi.

"N-No thank you..." Itachi hated when someone pitied him.

"Mom, Itachi's fine. He's richer than you two." Kisame huffed.

"Only after I turn eighteen, Kisame." Itachi corrected.

"Why? Did something happen to your parents?" Zabuza inquired.

"Yeah, they died in a fire." Kisame answered.

"Oh, Itachi, I'm so sorry. We had, no idea..."

At this point, Itachi was glaring hard at Kisame. He had made this dinner extremely uncomfortable for him. The pity party did not cease until the waiter had returned with their orders. Itachi and Haku ordered some pasta and the other two ordered steak and seafood. Itachi sighed and kindly asked for a change in topics.

Zabuza seemed grateful and began discussing work. Itachi noticed that he had sharp teeth like Kisame. Haku seemed to notice that he was staring and tapped his elbow.

"See something you like?" He joked.

"Um... I couldn't help noticing Kisame and Zabuza have lots of simiularities."

"Oh yes... Zabuza is Kisame's uncle." Haku explained quietly. "Zabuza's father was the one with sharp teeth and blue skin. Kisame's father had some plastic surgery done but when Kisame was born his mother was appalled. Rather than siding with his blood, he agreed to abandon Kisame and leave with his wife."

"Kisame said that his parents didn't want a freak... Does he know Zabuza is his uncle?" Itachi inquired, watching the two start an arm wrestle.

"I don't know... I didn't meet Kisame until I was eighteen and finally married to Zabuza. Kisame had been living with him for a long time before that." He smiled, getting lost in memories.

"Hey Itachi." Kisame elbowed Itachi, forgetting his strength.

"Ow. What?" He hissed.

"Sorry... just wondering if you're enjoying yourself." He blushed.

"I guess..." Itachi shrugged.

Kisame deflated, starting to cut his steak. Dinner remained quiet and uneventful. When they had all finished Itachi looked at the time. He got up quickly, shocked to find it was already nine. Haku and the others stood as well, giving him weird looks. Kisame seemed to understand though he did pout.

"You have to get back to Sasuke?" He sighed.

"Yeah. It's an hour past his bed time." He groaned, looking at his wrist watch.

"Who's Sasuke?" Haku asked while Zabuza paid the bill.

"My little brother." Itachi answered.

"He's sixteen, Itachi." Kisame scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He'll be fine."

"You don't know that!" Itachi snapped.

"Okay honey, we'll take you home." Haku frowned, quickly separating the two.

–

"So how was the date?" Sasuke asked as soon as his brother entered their house.

"Bed. Now." He growled quietly.

"That bad, huh?" Sasuke smirked, getting off the couch.

"Not the first impression I wanted to leave his parents..." Itachi grit out.

"What was the first impression?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"A poor boy that has to care for a mentally challenged baby brother that eats and drinks water. Not to mention how rude I was because that bastard was just-Urgh!" Itachi grunted, flopping down on his bed to allow his pillow to muffle his ranting.

"... I'll just go brush my teeth and tuck myself in then..."

–

Kisame was avoided by the Uchiha for weeks after that. Anytime he tried to get close, Itachi left with some lame excuse. The star athlete was finding it difficult to concentrate on his upcoming game. Now there was no amount of begging that would get Itachi to stand in for Sam. He never had to ask Itachi to come to his games before since the Uchiha made it clear he hated sports and anything to do with them.

Kisame sighed, leaving his group of teammates, jocks, cheerleaders, and 'barbie dolls' to look yet again for his friend. He settled with Sasuke, tapping him on the head. Sasuke groaned, already knowing Kisame had come to ask about his brother, again. He stopped his conversation with Naruto and turned to face his brother's tormentor.

"Itachi's sick, Kisame." He grumbled. "What do you want?"

"Um..." Kisame thought for a moment, an idea forming, "Can you come to my game this Friday to cheer for me?"

"It's past my bedtime..." Sasuke said in a very quiet whisper so only Kisame could hear.

"So you would like to go?" Kisame sat with the younger Uchiha.

"Yeah. Naruto keeps complaining and I'm running out of excuses." He sighed, "But brother would never allow it."

"Well get him to go with you." Kisame urged.

"Nah, he always has plans on those days. Says he has to study." Sasuke groaned, "That and he hates sports and athletes."

"... I'm an athlete..." Kisame murmured dejectedly. "Does he hate me?"

"I think he's starting to." The sophomore shrugged.

"I don't understand why though! We've been friends forever." The athlete cried out in exasperation. "He was still my friend after I became an athlete so what's his problem now?"

"... Have you tried talking to him?" The younger inquired.

"Talk? To your brother? The most emotionless emo in school?" Kisame's deadpan failed as he realized what he said.

"You're a real ass." Sasuke hissed, getting up. "I don't know what my brother ever saw in you." He said over his shoulder as he left.

"I didn't mean it!" Kisame bit his lip, cursing. "What the hell did he mean by that last part anyways?"

–

Sasuke left school alone and on foot, backpack dragging on the sidewalk. Usually his brother would scold him for that but his brother was not around. He was at the grocery store which is where Sasuke was headed. He swung his backpack back onto his shoulder and stepped inside the grocery store. His brother was reorganizing some things on the shelves so Sasuke decided to wait for him to finish his task.

"Brother, you can't keep skipping school. I'll get a job too." Sasuke murmured.

"No!" Itachi shouted then lowered his voice, embracing his brother, "No..."

"But brother, what if you won't be able to finish working? Isn't there some way you can get the money a different way that takes less time?"

"No, Sasuke, they might take you away from me." Itachi bit his lip. "I'll raise the money for it somehow. You just worry about school, Sasuke, let me worry about the operation."

"Okay brother..."

"Good boy, now let me clock out and we can go home."

"Kisame wants me to come to the game this weekend." Itachi stiffened at the mention of his crush's name.

"What did you say?" He asked, pulling off his smock.

"It's not what I said... he said something that I didn't like and I left."

Sasuke wondered if he should reveal Kisame's slip up or not. On one hand it could finally free his brother from his feelings for the "kind and gentle" shark. On the other hand, he could have a complete melt-down and that was something they definitely could not afford. Literally. With a sigh and the shake of the head he grabbed his brother's hand.

"What did he say?" Itachi's grip tightened.

"Nothing, brother." Sasuke smiled innocently, nuzzling his older brother's hand.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Sasuke." Itachi scolded halfheartedly but let it drop. "... You should go to the game."

"What? But I thought you hated those kinds of things..." Sasuke blinked.

"Actually," Itachi blushed, "ever since Kisame started playing, I haven't missed a single game, not even the Away games."

"You really like Kisame, don't you?" Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"What was that, Sasuke?"

"Nothing." Itachi sighed at his brother's sudden secrecy but walked home, hand clenched tightly around his beloved baby brother's.

–

"He's never going to speak to me again, Sam." Kisame wailed in agony, punching his pillow.

"You don't know that." Samehada sighed, rubbing his back. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"I said he was the most emotionless emo in school!" Kisame sobbed.

"Well, even if he does stop talking to you, it won't be the end of the world, right? It's just one guy." Sam frowned.

"Ugh, a whore like you wouldn't understand love." Kisame groaned, sitting up.

"I resent that." She huffed indignantly, rubbing her baby bump.

"Look, Itachi has been my bff forever."

"Bff already includes forever." She pointed out.

"Exactly! That's how deep our relationship goes! We've been best friends forever for forever!" Kisame wailed. "There's no way I can give up on him, especially now that I know I might have a chance." Kisame threw open his closet doors, revealing a mini shrine to Itachi.

"Dude, you have serious issues." Samehada deadpanned. "He's just one guy."

"He's my guy though. _The_ guy!" Kisame shouted dramatically, rubbing cheeks with an eerily realistic Itachi puppet.

"Does he know about your mini shrine?" Sam asked nonchalantly.

"No, why? You think it would help if I showed him? I was thinking of revealing it on his eighteenth birthday." Kisame mumbled, holding the puppet now.

"No, I believe it would scare him off for sure, Kis." She giggled.

"But I worked so hard on it..." Kisame pouted, looking at the years of memorabilia he had stored in the shrine.

"Where'd you get that puppet?" Sam blinked.

"Hm? I paid Sasori Akasuna from woodshop to make it." Kisame grinned. "Its wooden skin is just as smooth as I imagine his to be."

"Freaky... Do your parents know about it?"

"Mom does. She said it was cute..." He puffed defensively.

"Okay, okay. I'm surprised that nobody thinks you're gay." Sam scoffed, "You're a total closet flamer, dude."

"You're a total whore both in and out of the closet." They continued to bicker until Haku came up to turn out the bedroom lights.

–

On Friday night, Kisame nervously changed in the locker room. Sam was able to come but she was left to cheer with fans rather than her teammates. Even though she was there, Kisame was still worried about his relationship with his best friend. He had seen not hide or hair of Sasuke. However little did he know that both Uchihas were at the game; though Itachi was there a bit reluctantly, a scarf wrapped tight around his mouth and nose.

"Itachi, you've met Naruto, right?" Sasuke pulled his older brother through the crowd to his blond friend.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"Who's that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked, staring at Itachi.

"Oh um…" Sasuke frowned, staring at his brother.

He had changed in the last few days. His once shimmering black hair was starting to gray and thin while his skin had grown much paler. He had lost much of his weight and his eyes were dull. Sasuke worried for his brother, warning that he should just rest. They could not afford the medication or treatment for whatever it was Itachi was suffering from and it scared Sasuke.

"This is my uncle…" Sasuke lied, looking to Itachi for approval.

"Hn." Itachi nodded.

"I didn't know you had an uncle." Naruto blinked.

"Neither did I. He just showed up." Sasuke chuckled nervously. "Anyways, enough about him, what about our date…?"

"Oh, right." The blond turned beet red now, "at the mall tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah."

"Hn…" Itachi breathed, setting his hand on Sasuke's head.

"What?" Sasuke asked, watching his brother's hand move from his head to point to the front of the bleachers.

"Oh, I'll be back, Naruto. My uncle's tired…" Sasuke led his brother to the bleachers, helping him sit on the metal bench. "Ani-san… are you sure you'll be okay here?" He asked nervously.

"Hn." The ill elder rested his hand on his brother's cheek and nodded.

Once Sasuke had left, Itachi had turned his eyes to the fields. He did not notice that Sam had taken a seat right next to him. She sighed tiredly, glancing at him in surprise. The stranger's appearance startled her, to say the least. He was not the type of person one would usually find at a high school game or even outside of a sick bed. Finally the team had arrived on the field and Itachi stood, looking around desperately for a blue blur.

"Kisame looks upset." Sam murmured to herself.

"Why?" Itachi croaked, startling Sam.

"Oh, his crush and him had a real nasty fight." She explained.

"Crush?" He echoed.

"Yeah…" Sam murmured.

"Hey, are you hungry?" Naruto appeared at their side, poking Itachi. "Sasuke said he was going to get something. Want something?"

"Water." He answered.

"Okay. We'll be back to watch with ya." Naruto grinned then took off.

"That knucklehead's so friendly. Hard to believe he could befriend an Uchiha." Sam remarked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He managed to ask.

"Oh, right. The Uchiha brothers are orphans that mostly stay to themselves. The older one, Itachi, was friends with that blue guy out there but suddenly pushed him away."

"Maybe he pushed Itachi away first." Itachi coughed.

"How so?"

"Sleeping with you." He answered, feeling his head throb.

"What? We never slept together. I'd never sleep with him, he's like my gay brother." Samehada blushed fiercely. "Just who are you anyways?"

"Brother, are you okay?" Sasuke arrived, glaring at Sam with a water bottle in hand.

"Hn." He replied, holding a pale, boney hand out for his water.

"Wait, 'brother' as in Itachi?" Sam's eyes widened.

"Hn." He replied, trying to open the bottle.

"Let me…" Sasuke reached for the bottle but Itachi glared as best he could.

"I can do it…" He coughed.

"What… what happened to you, Itachi?" Sam gasped.

"None of your business…" Sasuke interceded.

"Hn." Itachi sighed, looking back to the field.

"Sorry…" Sasuke muttered, sitting with him.

"You understand him?" Sam blinked.

"He said to shut up because he's missing Kisame's game." He translated.

And so, the trio turned their full attention to the game. Naruto later joined them, snuggling up to Sasuke. Finally it was half time and Kisame searched the crowd for Sam. He nearly had a heart attack when he saw Sasuke and Itachi. He recognized the older Uchiha easily despite the distance and his 'disguise'. He jogged over to the stands, grinning wide.

"Hey Itachi! You actually came!"

He jumped into the stands, going to embrace the older Uchiha. Sasuke intercepted, keeping him away from Itachi. Kisame blinked in confusion then remembered what he had accidentally said to Sasuke. He sighed, looking away from Sasuke and glanced over to Sam. However now Sam was looking away which made his gut clench. Something was wrong.

"Itachi?" Kisame gently pushed Sasuke aside, looking at Itachi.

"Hn?" Itachi had covered himself further upon Kisame's approach.

"You're sick…" He murmured, moving the scarf down to stroke his cheek.

"I'm fine." Itachi coughed, pushing Kisame's hand away to pull his scarf back up.

"Itachi, you need a doctor." Kisame urged.

"He said he's fine." Sasuke snapped. "Stay out of this. Be grateful he even came to your stupid game in the first place."

"Hn." Itachi continued to cough, using Kisame's shoulder pads to pull himself back onto his feet.

"Careful. Should I call for someone?"

"No." Itachi said before weakly slapping him. "I'm leaving. Come on, Sasuke."

"Yes brother…" Sasuke sighed sadly, clinging to his arm while leading him away through the crowds.

"Kisame… I think Itachi likes you more than a friend…" Sam stated once the Uchiha brothers had vanished from view. "He thought you and I had," she paused to shudder, "slept together as in had sex."

"Was that his reason for avoiding me…?" Kisame looked down. "But he knows that's not true now, right?"

"Yeah. I told him you're more like my gay brother."

"Then why did he try to slap me then leave me?"

"I don't know, Kis, I don't know…" She sighed, patting his shoulder. "For now, try and win the game… tomorrow you can visit and demand a full explanation of everything."

"If he makes it that long…" Naruto remarked.

–

Naruto woke up at seven in the morning to the sound of his phone ringing courtesy Sasuke. He growled and groaned, rolling out of bed and shuffling to his desk. When he reached it he blindly felt around for his phone. He flipped it open and before he could shout at whoever had called him so early on a Saturday, a loud sob was heard. That single sob put a knife in Naruto's gut.

The phone dropped and the blond ran outside and down his street, still in his pajamas. He stopped at a large house near the end and banged hard on the door until a very ticked off Zabuza answered. He demanded to see Kisame but the man merely growled and demanded to know why.

"Itachi died."

* * *

><p>THE END.<p>

Okay, I lied.

–

* * *

><p>Zabuza was quick to react and ran upstairs to get his nephew and spouse up and out of bed. He gave no explanation but simply told them to dress and get in the car. Once this was done, he started said car, pulling out of the parking lot. Naruto gave him directions and in no time they were outside of Itachi's house.<p>

"What gives, dad?" Kisame demanded, about to open the car door when he saw Sasuke run out of the house and into their car.

"The Konoha Hospital! They managed to start his heart back up again!" He shouted.

"What the hell is going on?" Kisame demanded alongside Haku.

"We'll find out soon!"

Zabuza shouted, driving out of the Uchiha's neighborhood and onto the highway. They arrived at the hospital fifteen minutes later and Sasuke jumped out of the car beside Kisame. He had only said that his brother was in trouble and Kisame was dead set on helping in any way he could. He followed Sasuke to the desk and right behind followed his parents and Naruto.

"My brother came in earlier. Is he still okay?" Sasuke demanded worriedly.

"Name?" The chipper yet robotic secretary responded.

"Uchiha." Zabuza said, stepping in as the adult.

"Ah right. I'm afraid he'll need emergency attention. However we found no insurance and the treatment he'll need is expensive."

"How much?" Sasuke and Kisame demanded.

"…" The woman wrote down the amount and showed it to Sasuke and the others.

"Shit… We only managed to raise a fourth of that!" The little Uchiha wailed in agony.

"Will this be enough to cover it…?"

Haku had grabbed his husband's wallet, handing over a large wad of cash which the secretary greedily took and counted. Each thumb on the corner of every bill felt like an eternity to the worried group. When she finally finished she gave and nod then asked if the boy's parent or guardian was present. Another dilemma that Zabuza quickly fixed, throwing in a few more dollars in order to bypass that step for the time being.

The group was then forced to wait even longer while the doctors and nurses prepared to move the older Uchiha. In an effort to calm his shot nerves, Kisame finally demanded to know what was going on. Sasuke did not hesitate to explain his brother's chronic illness which had been made worse by stress of school, love, and caring for his brother. They had not thought much of it until shortly after Itachi had had dinner with Kisame's family and then returned home feeling completely unlike himself. From there it escalated…

"It scares me…" Sasuke finished his explanation with a sob.

"Shh… don't worry sweetie, I'm sure he'll pull through this now…" Haku tried to assure him in a motherly way, pulling him close while running gently fingers through his short dark hair.

"He's got to…" Kisame added, trying not to cry as badly as his crush's brother, "I didn't get to tell him how much I really liked him. I love him…"

"H-He loved you too, Kisame." Sasuke whimpered. "H-He promised he wouldn't leave us behind in this cruel world… he promised…"

–

A week after the horrible illness took its hold on Itachi, things had calmed down to an extent. Itachi was awake and his brother stayed with him as long as he could while Kisame frequently skipped school and game practice to visit. Though Itachi was still recovering and was somewhat slow to recall a few things, he would never forget them; his dearest little brother and his most beloved and only friend.

On the last day Itachi would be staying in the hospital, Kisame had entered his room alone. He looked extremely nervous and approached the bed slowly, clearly deep in thought about how to proceed. Itachi looked up at him through cloudy eyes and smiled in spite of his pain. He had not gone completely blind but nearly came to that so for that he was grateful.

"Kisame." His voice was still a little worn but Kisame still found him to be perfect.

"Itachi… how'd you know it was me?" He sat on the seat by the hospital bed.

"You're the only blue person I know…" He attempted to joke but the pain was still too great for such a feat. "That and my vision is steadily improving… but they said it won't be perfect."

"I don't care if you stay blind, love, you'll always be perfect for me." Kisame replied softly, caressing his cheek. "You know now I love you, right?"

"Yes… I can't believe how short-sighted I had been." Itachi sighed, putting his small pale hand over Kisame's large blue one. "I should have known you would never hurt me like that, not even unintentionally. I just hurt myself."

"No, I should be blamed. I should have noticed you weren't feeling happy and talked to you…"

"Kisame…" Itachi's lip quivered, "I'll always be happy so long as you're with me…"

"Itachi, I love you and never plan to leave you… because without you, I would be sad forever…"

"Aww. You two are so cute~!" Two voices squealed from the doorway.

"Mom, Sam!" Kisame flushed deeply, "Stop eavesdropping!"

"I'm sorry, honey. But you forgot this…" Haku smiled, putting something in his outstretched hand.

"What is it?" Kisame blinked.

"A gift for you two… mainly Itachi…" Sam replied, "But don't open it until Itachi's all better and you two are living on your own."

"… You know that tempts me to look at it now, right?" Kisame deadpanned.

"I could always take it back…" Haku replied.

"I'll hold onto it, Kisame…" Itachi said, holding his hand out, "I probably wouldn't be able to see it all that well anyways so why bother peaking before it's meant to be special."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kisame huffed.

"You'll find out eventually, Kisame…"

~ Five Years Later ~

"Oh my god… I can't believe you're married now!"

"I know!"

"Would you keep it down, Kisame? I'm trying to read!"

"Sorry love! I gotta go, Sam, congratulations on your marriage. Send little Sui-chan my regards." Kisame smiled happily, hanging up the phone.

"So the little tramp finally found a man that was able to tame her libido?" Itachi remarked with a smirk.

"I thought you had forgiven her when you found out I was like her gay brother…" Kisame pouted, nuzzling up to Itachi on the bed.

"I did…" Itachi closed the book with a tired sigh and rubbed his closed eyes. "But I still hate how much attention you would give her."

"Aw, I just love it when you're jealous, my little koi fish." Kisame smiled, rubbing his head against his beloved.

"Stop that…" Itachi groaned, trying to hide a blush. "I told you no already."

"But-"

"No, Kisame, I don't want to risk giving the disease to you…" He sighed, stroking his best friend's strong blue cheek.

"The doctors didn't say it was an STD, Itachi." Kisame pouted.

"But they didn't say it wasn't an STD either, Kisame." Itachi replied tersely, already feeling himself physically cave.

"Ngh, Itachi, we've been domestic partners for life for four years." Kisame whined, "I don't want to be a forty or thirty year old virgin."

"Then I give you permission to find a whore or prostitute." Itachi answered.

"But that would be more dangerous than fucking you." Kisame snapped.

"Just wear a fucking condom!" Sasuke shouted from his room behind theirs.

"This is none of your business and no cursing!" Itachi shouted back. "That and we don't have any condoms." He murmured.

"Man... Does my first time really have to be with a condom?" Kisame pouted.

"Look, fine. I'll ask my doctor but if he says there's even the slightest chance of my disease being sexually transmitted, you will settle for the condom or find a whore. A clean whore." He added before Kisame could argue. "Like Sam."

"I can't wait that long." Kisame growled, plopping down on the bed as he unzipped his pants.

"Kisame!" Itachi flushed, watching his blue soul mate kick off his pants, already without a shirt. "No means no!"

"The only reason your disease got bad is because you refused to take care of it. It's not permanent and it's not life threatening. You just keep making excuses." Kisame huffed, pulling off his boxers to stand before Itachi in his naked glory.

"We don't even know the proper way to have sex!" Itachi shouted, trying hard not to stare while covering his lower area with the blanket.

"... I'll just ask mom then..."

Kisame reached over Itachi to fish around in their drawers, searching for a phone. His hand brushed against something curious though, making him pause. He pulled out the old box, dusting it off. It was the gift from Zabuza and Haku that had made Kisame lie awake, nights before his graduation, with curiosity eating away at him. He lifted the lid after exchanging a look with Itachi.

Inside was a title-less booklet and a few odd things never meant to leave the bedroom. The two young males turned red as realization struck. Itachi grabbed the book, trying to keep it away from Kisame. Unfortunately, the shark had quite an advantage and grabbed the thin hand holding the key to his chastity belt. With a smirk he flipped through the book, finding a good page to start with.

"This one." He smirked, showing the page to Itachi. "I'll change your mind about this, so help me god."

"Damn you..." Itachi huffed in embarrassment, staring at the position shoved in his face. "I am not doing that to your penis."

"I know." Kisame said slyly pulling the Uchiha's pants and briefs down to reveal the source of his earlier bulge. "I'm doing it to you and you won't be able to stop me."

He had Itachi's wrists together in one of his hands, leaving another one free to tease and caress Itachi's torso and thighs. Itachi was now bright red and his struggling ceased. Kisame smirked and grabbed his semi-erection gently. The Uchiha gasped and looked away. Displeased by this, Kisame began to stroke him slowly.

"Kisame," Itachi moaned lightly, "stop."

"No way." Kisame kissed his tip, "We're just starting."

Kisame started to lick his member, getting under the tip and scrotum and even ventured his tongue down to his tight entrance. He licked his way back up to the tip, wrapping his blue lips around the stiffening length. Slowly he brought more of it into his mouth, tongue moving to find a comfortable resting area. Kisame stopped when he had his nose at Itachi's neatly shaved groin.

Itachi's tip had yet to reach the back of Kisame's throat. He blushed, looking away in slight shame. However Kisame was grateful for the Uchiha's perfect size and started to suck as he pulled back. His lover gasped, resting a pale hand on his blue head. Kisame stopped on the tip, swirling his tongue around the swelling tip. Then he started to bob his head along Itachi's length, fingers fondling his scrotum and pinky finger circling the entrance.

He continued his ministrations until Itachi's member stood pulsing. The Uchiha was panting, ready to die of pleasurable embarrassment. He really wanted Kisame to continue now, feeling a slight pain from not releasing. Kisame flipped through the book again, trying to find an easy position for beginners. Itachi sat up a bit just as Kisame stopped to read a page. He tossed the book and crawled back to Itachi.

"Get on all fours." He demanded.

"What?" Itachi frowned, getting on his knees.

"Like a dog." Kisame said impatiently, "And face the pillows."

"I am not a dog." He huffed, squirming.

"Just do it." Kisame whined.

The smaller male sighed and bent over to get on his hands. He glared up at his lover then turned around, leaving himself open. Kisame stroked his own neglected erection a few times then brought the tip to the tight love tunnel. (_A/N: …. Ugh I hate that but I hate repetition too…_) He paused as something in the box caught his eye. He grabbed the small tube and blinked then, understanding, he squeezed out some lubrication to slick himself. He often saw Haku limping around after his first few nights of being married to Zabuza.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt Itachi again. From what was left in the small tube he slicked a few fingers and experimentally rubbed Itachi's entrance. The dark-haired boy shuddered, unintentionally spreading his knees. Kisame grinned and let his index finger slide past the ring of muscles. Itachi blushed, feeling the finger go in a little further. He had to admit it hurt a little when he got to the knuckle but he was quick to adjust. Then a second finger was added in an attempt to stretch him out.

Now Itachi was panting and trying to move away. Kisame held him in place though, doing a scissoring action with his fingers inside. He then went deeper, middle finger prodding at his walls in search of the Uchiha's prostate. After minutes he had reached it and Itachi moaned, letting him know. Kisame pulled out and placed his tip back on the slicked and puckered entrance. He attempted to enter slowly and at the same angle his fingers had gone in.

Itachi was groaning though, trying to hurry things along. He pushed back, making Kisame slide against his prostate. He moaned again, panting from the strange sensation of being filled in such a way by his most beloved friend. Kisame rubbed his sides and pulled Itachi's hair tie out, letting his long hair flow down. He slid his hands to his slender hips then started to pull out. Half way out he pushed himself back inside completely, loving the sound of Itachi's moan and their skin slapping together. He thrust at an average pace for a few minutes, getting used to the overwhelming pleasure Itachi's insides were gifting him with.

"Kisah~" Itachi panted a moan, "do it faster."

He obliged without hesitation, starting to thrust a bit faster. He could feel Itachi was close but at the time he did not bother to ponder how he knew. It could be that they were connected in a way that was not just physical or the fact that his moans were becoming more pronounced and his small body was trembling with the effort of holding his orgasm back. Kisame snaked a hand down to his throbbing erection and stroked it with every thrust. After a short time of this, Itachi finally snapped, releasing his seed on Kisame's hand and the blankets. His arms became weak and he dropped his torso onto the mattress, letting Kisame take him until he was sated.

"I'm coming inside, love." Kisame groaned into Itachi's ear right before he released deep into him.

"Kisame, I love you." Itachi moaned into their pillow.

"I love you too, Itachi." Kisame returned, sliding out.

* * *

><p>Yay! I finished the smut. I wrote this in between working on the final chapter of Growing Up to make up for not having some honeymoon smut in the epilogue. … And because KisaIta hasn't been very frequent in Growing Up. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed this. I always loved the idea that Itachi would be jealous of Kisame's sword so I personified her (yes, I imagine Samehada as a girl… don't ask why. I just do…)<p> 


End file.
